


Next Album: Spring Break

by invoked_duplicity



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, In which i make up a bunch of fake ass song titles, Music, fig loves her friends so much and she wants to SING ABOUT IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invoked_duplicity/pseuds/invoked_duplicity
Summary: Fig's next album is going to be about the power of friendship.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth, The Bad Kids & Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dimension 20 Alphabet 2021





	Next Album: Spring Break

Even though Fig‘s friends keep telling her that she’s wearing her heart on her sleeve she knows that she has problems talking about feelings that actually matter. She’s gotten better at it, but the best way for her—the easiest way, the most profound way she knows—is expressing herself through her music. 

After writing a whole album worth of songs about Ayda, she sits down to finally, finally put her love for the other people in her life down on paper and into music. It’s hard to work on songs when almost everyone she loves lives in the same house, because she doesn’t want them to hear her first tries, her stumbling over notes and her mumbling of lyrics who don’t seem to fit yet. 

Ayda helps her out and shows Fig her secret friendship section in the library—which seems highly appropriate for the songs she’s working on. 

“You collected all of these?”, Fig asks as she turns around in the enormous dome filled with rows upon rows of books. 

“Yes, I have collected them over many lifetimes. Is that weird?”, Ayda says. 

Fig gives her a kiss on the cheek. 

“No. It’s pretty wonderful. Thanks, babe.”

“Every time you call me that I get a very warm feeling in my chest”, Ayda says and Fig laughs. 

“Well, I guess I should call you that more often then.”

“Do you want me to leave you to your creative process?”

“Nah. You can hang around if you want. If you don’t mind my occasional fits of frustration”, Fig answers and looks around for a good place to sit down to work on her songs. 

“This is a pirate library, I am accustomed to swearing men threatening me with weapons”, Ayda says and gives her a kiss before starting to browse through her own collection while Fig settles down on comfortable looking hammock and rummages around in her bag to pull out all the different sheets of paper she has already filled with ideas, different lines and notes as well as doodles—which she always starts making while humming to herself to try and find the right melody. 

She watches Ayda for a while, who flies around and collects different books from her own shelves to read in while she keeps Fig company. Then Fig turns her eyes onto the notes she’s already written so far with the corresponding titles she decided on until now. 

Tinflower Field (soft metal. electrical cello??? ask zelda!)

Kings And Queens Of The Shrimp Empire (KEYBOARD. BACKGROUND)

Pinky Promise 

Saints, Oracles, Archdevils (girlpower fuck yeah)

I Believe In You (SPRING BREAK!!!)

Angel With A Shotgun (little angel??? sounds weird. angel in a backpack? angel with a briefcase?)

It Means We’re Family

Open Doors

Furious Fist 

Keep Going 

Moon Haven (flutes?? does tracker like ballads????? ask kristen)

Check It Out 

Magic Is Real (and so is her frog. frog instruments?)

To Hell And Back Again

She reads the parts of the lyrics she’s come up with so far and makes a mental note to write at least one song for her parents for the next album. But this one is for friendship. For her found family. She briefly wonders if Kristen will find the song Pinky Promise just as funny as Fig does when she thinks about it. She wonders if Riz will find it weird to be called an angel in a song. She wonders if Ragh likes upbeat pop music—she never tried writing any, but when she thinks of Ragh that’s what comes up in her head. 

She hums the melody for I Believe In You under her breath and makes some notes and adjustments on the lyrics when Ayda flutters down next to her and sits beside her. 

“How is it going, my love?”

Fig looks up and smiles at her. 

“You know, I get a warm feeling in my chest whenever you call me that, babe.”

“Yet again an incredible feedback loop of positive feelings. You are truly astonishing”, Ayda says with a soft look in her eyes. 

“I think it’s going well, do you want to hear my first draft of the title song?”

“I would love to.”

And what better place would there be to sing about friendship than the secret friendship section in the Compass Points Library.


End file.
